Road vehicles that have powertrains require lubricating and hydraulic fluids to continuously operate. More specifically, the engine and especially, the automatic transmission, require lubricating and hydraulic fluids or oils to maintain their operation and extend their useful life. Additionally, these fluids are passed through filters to remove contaminants and metal shavings caused by normal operation of the powertrain.
Typically, a torque transfer member such as a chain or belt is disposed in the transmission case and couples an output shaft to a final drive assembly. The chain transfers torque from the output shaft to the final drive assembly to provide a range of selectable gear ratios. Generally, the lubricating fluid that is pressurized and pumped by the fluid pump of the transmission collects in a sump in the bottom of the transmission case. The chain that couples the output shaft to the final drive assembly in many cases contacts the standing lubricating fluid in the sump. As a result of this contact, lubricating fluid is aerated throughout the cavity of the transmission case.
While metal baffles have been introduced in some transmissions to minimize the flooding of the chain with lubricating fluid, an optimal solution has not been achieved. For example, the metal baffles are more expensive to incorporate and increase the overall dimensions of the transmission. Moreover, metal baffles are more difficult to conform to the complex geometries of the transmission.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved transmission having a baffle that limits lubricating fluid from becoming entrained in the chain coupling the output shaft to the final drive assembly. The new and improved baffle should form a seal to limit lubricating fluid disposed in the sump of the transmission from flooding the chain, should not increase the overall dimensions of the transmission and should not be difficult to conform to the complex geometries of the transmission. Moreover, the seal should exist at high operating temperatures of the transmission.